


Old Mistakes

by rachellsvb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellsvb/pseuds/rachellsvb
Summary: Bucky Barnes/Reader- An old fling resurfaces making you question everything.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Old Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite Marvel writings I have done. If you like this and want to follow my tumblr, my username is Rachellsvb.

It had been awhile since you had seen him. You two had a “fling” soon after Thanos was defeated. All of it was short lived and you left, move to a different state to get away from old problems. You felt it was the right move to leave and start over, but soon some of that old drama resurfaced. Fury reached out to you for an assignment, he said, “One, just like old times, thats all I’m asking.” You rolled you eyes because you knew damn well it wasn’t just going to be ONE. You weren’t told much but that wasn’t new, you were told where to meet, when and that someone from the team would be joining you. As you arrived at the address, you let out a small sigh, of course, Fury didn’t know about your fling with him but it didn’t really matter now, business is business and you’ll do whatever it takes to finish the job.

You placed the car in park and rolled down the window. You wanted to speak but you were worried that you voice might crack. You tilted you head and barely spoke, “James.”

Bucky stood there and smiled at you, “Doll, you can still call me Bucky.” You smirked at the pet name before realizing it and dropping your mouth into a small frown, “Come in so I can explain everything.” Bucky nodded his head back towards the apartment building.

You gave out a big breath before looking at him again, “Give me a second.” He smiled as you rolled up the window. You sat there for a moment staring at the road in front of you, “You could leave. You could drive away and it wouldn’t be a problem.” Your thoughts were running through you head when you heard a knock on the window.

“Don’t think about leaving!” Bucky’s voice muffled by the window.

You looked over at him to roll your eyes but stopped when you saw him fixing his hair in the reflection. Goosebumps erupted on your skin, your bodies way of telling you that whatever you had between you two, wasn’t dead. 

You pulled the keys out of the ignition while opening the door, “Fury has a funny sense of humor wouldn’t you say?” You chuckled under your breath as you closed the door and locked the car, “Calling me out of nowhere and asking me for a “favor.” Your fingers making quotations around the word.

Bucky gave you one of his smirks as he rolled his eyes, “Well I guess it’s for a good reason. Maybe it’s fate bringing us back together?” He raised his eyebrows as you shook your head, “Well we’ll see.”

Bucky grabbed the door for you as the two of you headed up towards the second floor, “Its to the right. D27.”

“You got yourself a place?” You didn’t mean to sound so shocked but the last time you had seen him, he wasn’t in the best state of mind. Steve had just left and Bucky felt like the team wasn’t a team anymore. He said something along the lines of “the puzzles missing too many pieces.” It hurt you to hear him say it, because no matter what you did, he was true in a way. You stayed with him during this time and you felt there wasn’t anything you could do! You did everything but finally had to turn to Fury for help. You hoped that he could do something you couldn’t and whatever he said seemed to have worked but Bucky wasn’t happy with your decision to get him involved.

~Months before~  
“I’M FINE! I DIDN’T NEED HIM TO BE HERE FOR ME.” Bucky’s temper was spilling over and you felt smaller than ever.

“I did what I thought would be helpful. You didn’t want my help but you needed it so badly. You didn’t eat, sleep. Hell, you barely spoke to me. James I was worried for you. We were all worried for you.” The last word cracked as the tears you were holding back started to fall, gently hitting your cheek.

Bucky quickly turned around and his face dropped, “I just want Steve to be back, to be around and to be here with me.” His head dropped and he looked to the ground, “I just don’t know what to do. I just can’t do this right now. I don’t want to keep putting you through this. I feel like it would be selfish to drag you along.”

You eyes widened as you heard what he said, “Buck? Wait, no! I want to be here, we’ve been something for sometime, I’m just not going to leave.” You could hear the desperation in your voice as you looked at him. You knew this was goodbye even if neither of you really wanted it.”

“I think that would be best though.”  
.  
You shook your head quickly, trying to get the thoughts out of your mind as Bucky brushed past you, “Oh yeah! It’s not much but it’s good for right now.” You smiled a little as you imagined a domesticated Bucky. Your giggle was a little more louder than you wanted and Bucky noticed it, “Why are you laughing?” He asked as he fumbled with the keys.

“Do you own an apron? Do you wear it when you cook eggs?” Bucky rolled his eyes at your question. You couldn’t help but to smile as he opened the door and beckoned you in. As the door opened you were taken over by the sweet smell of vanilla or was it cinnamon? Your brain felt fogging as the curtains let in a stream of sunlight in the little living room, showing off the music in the corner and books stacked on the coffee table, “It fits you.” It was barely a whisper but Bucky saw the look in your eyes.

“I got it once I got back on my feet.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he shut the door behind you, “If I can be honest with you, I wanted to call you. I wanted nothing more than to have you here with me, wrapped up together on the couch watching whatever you want because lets be real, I’ll say I won’t like it but I’ll be just as obsessed as you.” He brought his hands up to cup your jaw. You didn’t want to, you didn’t want to lean into his hands. The pain you felt from having your heart torn apart but god it felt like home.

“I wanted to be here with you.” You looked up at him and was slightly taken back to see tears falling, “I want to be here wrapped up with you. I want us to be in the kitchen cooking and making a mess but you stopped all of that from happening and I understand why you did it I really do but… I wanted to be here to help.” The last few words jumbled as a small sob fell from your mouth. You knew you were ugly crying but he didn’t get to see that side of you. He didn’t get to see the nights that you stayed up all night crying and pacing around worried about if he was okay. Phone calls after phone calls straight to voicemail, destroying all the hope you had. You relied on Fury for updates on him but you knew he wouldn’t relay a message. After the last update, you were sure that was the last time you were ever going to hear about or from Bucky.

You grabbed Bucky’s hands and rested your head on his chest, “I feel so torn right now. I love you and always have but what if something like this happens again are you just going to get up and leave me?” 

Bucky looked down not being able to see you cry like this, “I know you understand why I did it and I realized I could of handled it differently. I’ve learned how to deal with things and how to handle situations and I wish I could put into words how sorry I am but nothing will ever fix your heart. I have a lot of work to do but please, let me make this right now.” His words sounded so little and you knew that he was just as heartbroken as you.

You let out a big sigh before looking up to the ceiling, “I’m going to kick your butt Barnes.” You wrapped your arms around his waist as Bucky let out a chuckle.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Bucky asked as he rested his chin on the top of your head. You nodded against him and let out a squeal as you felt your feet lift off the ground.

“PUT ME DOWN!” You were out of breath from laughing and as you got back onto the ground you looked up at Bucky, “Are you going to show me the rest of the place?”

He smiled before grabbing your arm and dragging you around the small apartment, “This is the kitchen we can cook here and this is the bathroom. It’s small but the bathtub is amazing!” His words started to jumble together as he showed you around speaking way too fast for you to comprehend most of what he said, “I tried to keep a cactus alive but it died and I felt bad, but anyways here is the bedroom.”

Your mouth dropped a little as you took in the room. The only source of light was a lamp on the bedside table. He had papers scattered on the floor in the corner next to the desk and the bed took up most of the room. You stepped forward hesitantly as if you were asking permission to walk into “his” space.

“It fits you perfectly.” You felt that knowing feeling from earlier and decided to take a chance. You walked up to Bucky and placed your hand on his jaw before standing on your tippy toes and gave him a quick peck.

The moment you pulled away he gave you that smirk that always made your heart skip a beat, “You should do that again.” He whispered as you leaned forward again but this time his hand came to your lower back, pulling you into him.

You let out a small gasp as you felt his hard body against yours. You missed the warmth he gave off and you quickly deepened the kiss. You ran your tongue gently over his bottom lip begging for him to do more. He smiled against your lips before pushing you up against the wall. You moaned as he pressed up against you, allowing you to feel just how hard he was.

“Mhmm bed…. the bed.” You barely got the words out as Bucky started to kiss your neck, “oh.” He knew that was your weak spot. The area that always made you weak in the knees.

You gently tried to shove him on the bed but he was much quicker than you and before you know it your back hit the comfortable be, “Hey! I was trying to make a move.” You smiled a little bit. You missed it. You missed him and everything you two had. 

You were brought out of your thoughts by a chuckle, “I didn’t know you still thought about me that way.” Your could feel your face heat up as you realized you had said it out loud. You felt the bed dip as Bucky spread your legs and wrapped them around his waist, “Don’t worry though, I was thinking the same thing.” He rest his head on your shoulder, sucking the exposed area, “Can I take this off?” He asked as he pushed your shirt up further.

Your breath was already shaky and you sounded pathetic as you whimpered, “Yes. Oh please do!” Bucky smirked at you before slowly pushing your shirt up. He was teasing you. After all this time he was teasing you. You could feel yourself getting frustrated as he left little kisses on your abdomen, making you squirm. You couldn’t help yourself as you grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it over your head, “I’LL DO IT MYSELF.”

Bucky’s eyes grew wide as you quickly pulled at his shirt, “Woah! Doll slow down, we have all the time in the world.” You shook your head as you pulled the material over his head. You could feel tears coming again, because yeah, you did have all the time in the world but what about all the time between, “Hey. Look at me.” Bucky grabbed your chin and made you face him, “It’s okay. I’m here and I’m not leaving again.” He laid his body against yours and pushed your bra down.

You let out a sigh as you felt his mouth encase one of your nipples, “Oh James!” You could feel him smile against your skin as you said his name. He brought his other hand up, pinching your other nipple and rolling the bud between his thumb and pointer finger. You could feel yourself getting wetter. You wanted him so badly.

You trailed your fingers down his back, trying to leave a few marks. Bucky hissed at the slight pain and started to tug at the pants you were wearing. You helped him out by lifting your hips up and wiggling out of the pants. Bucky took a sharp breath in when he saw your light blue panties, “Those are nice!” His head tilted to the side some before tracing his finger over the wet spot that had formed, “But that is even nicer.”

You could see his bulge straining against his pants and brought your hand to it. Bucky dropped his head as a small moan fell from his lips, “Take them off.” Bucky raised an eyebrow at your demeanor, you were basically commanding him now, and he kind of liked it. He got up from the bed and basically tore his pants and boxer right off. He went to get on the bed but you raised your hand before he could, “Stand there, I want to try something.” You got up on your knees and brought your face towards his hard member. One of your hands went up to cup his balls, making his knees buckle, “Oh. Did you like that?” You glanced up at him and smiled as you saw just how blown his pupils were. You leaned forward and give his tip a kitten lick, “I mean its not like I forgot what you liked.”

Bucky moaned when he heard your words and couldn’t help himself. His hands fell to the back of your head before lacing in between your hair, “Please! Baby please suck my cock.” He was a mess but it had been a while and he was already on edge. You moaned as you licked from his balls up to his tip before wrapping your lips around him. Bucky’s hips jutted forwards as his mouth dropped. You brought your hands to his hips to help keep a steady pace as he slowly fucked your mouth.

You loved doing this, it made you feel a certain way that you could make him feel like this, to make him feel so needy but yet in charge. You moaned and your eyes rolled back as his tip hit the back of your throat, making you gag a little. Bucky pulled back before grabbing your cheeks between his hand, “Lay down! I want you now!” 

The words excited you as you lay back down onto the bed. You slowly spread your legs before laying your hand on your clit. Bucky watched as you started to rub it in gentle circles, “It feels so good.” You sighed as you slipped a finger into your wet entrance, “I’m so-o wet.” You looked up to see Bucky practically drooling. When he glanced up at you, you winked at him and that was all it took.

Bucky let out something like a growl, letting you know you were in for it, “I can’t wait any longer. I need to be inside you, now.” Bucky placed a hand beside you face as you wrapped your legs around him, “You ready?” You nodded your head, while bitting your lip. It had been sometime and Bucky always stretched you out. You honestly had missed the feeling. You felt his tip nudge against your entrance before he pushed all the way in. Both of you let out a string of profanity before he slowly started moving his hips.

You groaned at the slow pace, craving for more, “Buck please-e move faster.” You were whimpering at this point as he gave a small huff and started to move his hips faster. He grabbed the backs of your legs and pushed them towards your chest. His cock dragged over your spot causing your eyes to roll back and your toes to curl, “Oooh shit.” You clenched around him making him lose rhythm for a moment.

“Fuck baby if you keep doing that I’m going to cum, and we just started.” Bucky threw his head back as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into you. Your breath caught in your throat as you brought your hand back to your clit, “Oh so you want me to cum that quick?” Bucky looked amused as your face scrunched up as you clenched around him, “You’re close, I can feel it.” You let out a small whine as he quickened his thrust.

“Oh oh oh pleeeease don’t stop. Keep hitting right there please!” You knew begging was something that Bucky liked and when he brought his hand to your throat you knew he was close. You started to push yourself against him, meeting his thrust, “I’m so close! I’m so close! OH FUCK!” You rubbed your clit as your orgasm crashed through you. Your back lifting off the bed as you dropped your hand and clenched the sheets, “Oh no no no no!” You felt Bucky’s rough fingers on the place you just had yours. You let out a small whine as you could feel yourself starting to build another orgasm up.

“That’s it doll! Cum for me again!” Bucky’s thrust were erratic as he felt you clench around him. Moans, your name and profanities fell from his mouth as you came around him. Bucky’s mouth fell open as he pulled out and came on your stomach and breast, “Oh god.” He sunk back on his legs as he tried to catch his breath.

You smiled as you looked up at him, “Well that wasn’t what I was expecting coming here today.” You swirled one of your fingers in the mess on your breast and brought it to your mouth making a groan fall from his lips, “But I’m glad it happened.” Bucky chuckled before grabbing his shirt and wiping you off. You went to get up but Bucky pulled up back onto the bed before wrapping his arms around you.

“Stay with me tonight. I don’t want you to go.” Bucky brought his hand to your jaw as he place a soft kiss on your lips, “I don’t want you to ever go again! I’m so sorry for what happened before.” You smiled at him before resting your head on his arm.

“I’ll never leave again.”


End file.
